


A Sister's Bond

by ketchvies_avengersgirl666



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchvies_avengersgirl666/pseuds/ketchvies_avengersgirl666
Summary: Zuzana and Dusk have been working together for a year. They bitch but they care for and tolerate each other. What will happen when Zuzana betrays Dusk to help her? What will happen? Will their bond bend or will it break





	1. D- Chapter 1: Another Average Day

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will be alternating the POV so the chapters labeled with D-Chapter Number and Name will be from Dusk's POV and the chapters labeled as Z-Chapter Number and Name will be from Zuzana's POV. I'm also a Co-Author writing Sister's Bonds where I'll be writing this story while having some control in murderous affairs and maybe even writing a few chapters!I may even do small little chapters from other characters points of view just to keep it interesting!

_**Flashback to August 1953** _

"Zee-Zee!" Dusk barked out the woman's name, no longer having her golden blond hair that she had always loved, it was now dyed a deep, shortcut muddy brown. She didn't like it but they had to do it at the time. Hopefully, she could at least grow her hair back out. "What? Dammit, didn't I tell you I'm fucking busy writing?" Zuzana's voice harsh and cold as ever, Dusk couldn't help but secretly smile. "Yes but, it's your turn to run out today because you know what happened the last time I did." Dusk's voice on the brink of laughter as she easily remembered nearly murdering a man for trying to sell them some of her favorite rotted fruit. "Very much so. Alright fine, I plan to go out soon okay? I just need to finish this last part then I can go." Zuzana then promptly half stomped off, enough to make Dusk show her famous smirk that whenever Zuzana saw it, she knew Dusk was planning something that wasn't going to end well at ALL. 

Of course, Dusk simply thought nothing of it and went back to the small garden she was working on since she could secretly take it with her anywhere thanks to the pouch she had around her waist, it was easy as hell to carry anything she desired with her. Except the belt that her friend, Logan, gave her a long time ago and since it was magic, it wouldn't fit in her pouch. How Logan came to get something like this, she wasn't sure of but then again she didn't quite care anymore. When she entered her small little garden and began to water some her plants, she was forced to put on a special doctor like mask that was made to keep some of the fumes the plants gave off every now and then wouldn't make her gag. Not to mention she was growing all her ingredients that were the poison that could kill her if she so desired. Although that wasn't why she was growing them, they just so happen to be used, along with a few other plants to make the berries she used on Zuzana's ex and Hitler and a few other people. 

Dusk simply gave a small wave as to Zuana, managing to catch her eye before the woman left, leaving Dusk alone in the house once again. So once Dusk was finished with watering some of her plants and trying her best to get them in top shape, she began to harvest all the ingredients she would need to later make more of the berries she loved to use but would never eat herself. Not to mention her poisonous ingredients she would be using to make the berries. Maybe a good half hour finally passed when she was walking out, a basket full of alchemic ingredients and a mask on her face, heading towards her special cauldron room.  Thank the gods this house was huge and she could have separate rooms for what she was planning on doing. Although making the berries would come later since it was Dusk's job to cook tonight.

She wasted no time storing all the ingredients she would later need to make the berries, although she did have plenty it never hurt to have a few extra, she learned that lesson the hard way last time. Of course, after that, she headed out to one of the servants walking around. "Hey! Would you please get me a few bottles of various sizes and a few empty pill containers? Not what holds pills but the actual pills themselves." She said it calmly as she held out a small list of the things she needed and all the servant did was take the list and bow gently. "It shall be done. Also, do not worry about cooking, we have that already taken care of." Was all she said before she calmly stood and walked away as Dusk waved her hand in dismissal. She missed having servants like back when she was considered a medieval royal queen.  "Ah, how I missed having servants to do some of my shit for me." Was all Dusk said as she walked back into her room to make some of the berries she would later hopefully, not need.

 


	2. Z- Chapter 2: Who the Hell is That?

As much as Zuzana hated to shop, she was forced to for once since the last time Dusk went shopping alone, they had to pay the man who ran a fruit stand a good amount of money to keep quiet about the sudden assault, at least that was one of the few benefits of all the wealth never even wanted. Zuzana kept her face blank and calm, keeping a lookout for anyone who may be currently after them, especially if there was a cop walking around. She kept doing this the entire time she got the things they would need. For some off reason, Dusk wanted black thread, a lot of it, a good amount of black and red fabric and a bunch of sewing needles, Dusk saying she had a lot of old things she needed to repair and where mostly that color. She couldn't wait to see Dusk fuck it up and she gets to laugh at Dusk's failed work. Zuzana was in the middle of finishing up when she noticed, well more of heard something that caught her attention. When she looked over it was a man who looks very well built and strong, seemed to be carrying some sort of long weapon by his side. Maybe a shotgun? It was common for people to walk around a place like this but by the shape and length of it, she didn't believe it where a gun and instead, a sword possibly? He had jet black hair that was neatly combed down, a few of the hairs still stinking out thanks to cowlicks, and he had dark sapphire blue eyes, he looked like he recently shaved, his face looking slightly round, a lot like.....Dusk's.

Not to mention the way he spoke, his voice sounding like an accent she had never heard before in her life, well, aside from the same one Dusk accidentally let slip out at times. When she actually commented on it before, Dusk actually mentioned it was from around the medieval times. Zuzana was able to tell there was a bit of Latin in the accent but that was the only known language she could even barely connect it to. This man had the same exact one, but he didn't bother to conceal it. The one major thing about this man that seemed to catch her attention was not only what she thought was a sword, but the man was actually wearing a cloak but tried to disguise it as a cape and apart of his outfit for men's fashion, it may work on everyone else but not her. 

Zuzana let out a sigh as she calmly started to walk towards the man who had now purchased a basket of apples and was starting to walk in her direction and she didn't waste a single second in tripping the man, she wanted answers and if she had to she would pretend to be the same dumb blond bimbo from before, even falling in the opposite direction from him as all the apples began to bounce in various directions. "Ow! Hey, watch where you're going!" His voice was harsh and angry, making this much easier to plan and layout. "Ah, I'm so sorry! I was here to buy things for a friend I didn't mean to spill all the apples! If you'd like, I can buy you a new basket! I have money to spare today." Her smile bright as ever, hiding the fact she planned on getting answers out of this man by any means possible. The man soon smiled as he rubbed the back of his head looking embarrassed. "No, it's okay sorry, I was careless. Can you just help me pick them up?" His voice was kind, but he didn't seem embarrassed because she was beautiful, but more of suddenly yelling at a "stupid clumsy woman" without a single thought. "Of course! By the way, what's your name?" Zuzana said it with a warm smile as she began to put all the apples she could get into the basket, not bothering to wipe them clean. "Edions the name! What's your name?" His voice was calm and kind, but something was sending her raiders off. 

"Ana! Nice to meet you! again I'm sorry about the apples." Her smile was warm as she stood and handed him the basket, the man only bowing gently, something highly uncommon in New York to do. After that all the man did was calmly turn on his heels and begin to leave the market, basket in hand but there was no way in hell she would let this man out of her sight and began to walk a good distance behind him so he wouldn't catch on that he was being followed. The man walked calmly with a smile, and she soon noticed the man had the same graceful carefree walk that Dusk had when she was in a good mood, Zuzana already gathering a good idea of who this man was, Dusk only mentioning once that she did have a brother who had the same lifespan and abilities like her, at least that she knew of, and that he was alive somewhere on this earth. This man had to be her brother, and if he wasn't, then she didn't plan on telling Dusk, it may just upset her too much to where she'd blow up the house. She knew that Dusk's anger had no bounds so she tried not to actually piss her off to much. Zuzana's thoughts were pulled away when she noticed the man heading into an apartment building, a small sigh escaped her lips as thankfully she knew where the man lived. She took to the windows and fire escape, scaling the wall if she truly needed to, but the man climbed over four flights of stairs, and at the very far end on the left side of the house was where he went in, his house number being fifteen. She waited for a good half hour or so longer before, just to make sure this was his house and during that entire wait, he never once left that house. 

Zuzana was contemplating two things, go to Dusk and tell her right now, or confront the man to get a few answers before she personally dragged the man to her house and to Dusk's feet. She decided to go with the second option since she was actually personally curious. Dusk would always answer most questions about her mother or brother, some of the questions about her brother she would just avoid entirely, but any time she asked Dusk about her father, she would simply have a calm, peaceful smile and say word for word _"He was a kind man."_ That was the only answer she gave time after time. She could ask if he committed a crime, hell even if he took a shit every day and she would respond with those five words and nothing more and almost immediately change the topic. So if this man was her brother she would at least want to ask a few questions about the man from her brother. If Dusk was telling the truth, his real name was Acair Henderson, not Edion. 

So Zuzana decided to stop thinking on what to do and put her plans into action, easily slipping in through one of the nearest fire escape windows, ending up on the floor, thankfully, and she began to stalk down the hallways, like a predator stalking their prey. This place looked shitty enough so maybe it was temporary and he moved every few years but, it didn't stop her from knocking on his door. It took a good minute but she eventually heard footsteps coming toward's the door, Zuzana making sure to just barely avoid the small peephole the door did try to hide between the one and five. When the door opened, Edion stood there, looking a bit surprised but the way he was standing, she knew he was holding a weapon, a knife most likely as he spoke with a bright smile. "Oh Hello! Ana right? Do you live here?" His voice was calm but suspicious, he wasn't as good as hiding what he thought in his voice like she or Dusk was. 

"No. I don't, I have a hunch I want to follow and tell you what, why don't we have a little....talk? No weapons like the one you're trying to hide, If I get what information I want, I'll leave." Her voice sounded cold as ice, trying to threaten the man into obeying. "Fat chance, bitch. I suggest you leave before I take care of your annoying, slutty ass." Was all he snapped out, his voice suddenly harsh as his kind appearance was gone, the knife flashing in the sunlight that managed to find it's way into his house. "Hm. This should be fun then, won't it.....Acair?" Was her only words as she pounced for the man. His eyes hiding a bit in shock of hearing his true name was all she needed to see to know who this man was. Although subduing him, she knew would be a challenge she was willing to take for Dusk's sake.

 


	3. D- Chapter 3: Where is She?

Dusk let out a sigh as she had finally gotten her small empty pill bottles and empty pill capsules, other small bottles she would need but she didn't really feel like making anything just yet. The odd thing was Zuzana should have been back by now. All she needed was some thread and fabric, and of course some snacks they both enjoyed. None the less she just figured Zuana would be back in time and Dusk calmly went to her small alchemic room. Not only did she get enough ingredients for her poison, the berries but also her father's secret thread and fabric recipe. She had learned that Zuana's favorite animal was a black widowed spider, so Dusk secretly planning on making one for her. She later found out that the fabric and thread recipes worked the same. She learned that when she was in the middle of soaking the thread and accidentally threw some fabric in it, and when she went to burn it, it simply reformed over time. 

Her smile was warm as she began to pour a good amount of fresh spring water into the large cauldron, as soon this large amount of water would be reduced to a small puddle when she was finished with the soaking as well. Probably make Zuzana drink it, it wouldn't hurt her it would just taste like sewage and she would be able to laugh at her. After that, she began to add the ingredients she needed from dried special herb roots to liquid mint leaves that had to go through a brutal process to make them liquid. As well as cut pieces of fabric and string so they knew what to make hold forever long they may last, because they did eventually quit working but it took centuries for that to happen. Then she left the water to boil before she would be adding a few more plants and crushed roots. It was going to take a while anyhow.

"Excuse me!" Dusk barked it a little harsher then she would have liked but the servant walking by simply stopped and glanced at her like it was nothing. "Yes, Ma'am?" The servant sounded irritated at best. "If you happen to hear from Zuzana can you tell me where she went? She should have been back now and she isn't." Was all Dusk said and the servant soon bowed. "It shall be done. Is there anything else you need of me?" Like a record, they all said that same phrase but she simply waved them off in dismissal before going back to her alchemic room and reaching into her pouch. What she pulled out was her old stuffed kitten rag doll that her father made for her many years ago. Dusk sat down next to the soon to be boiling cauldron of water and ingredients and rubbed her thumb over it's rather plumb and fat head. Many good memories coming to mind, of them playing together, him teaching her how to read. All the memories soon turned twisted and dark in her own mind as she could now only see it was her fault thanks to her father's passing. She missed him dearly and wished they could all be together again. She knew, knew that her father wouldn't want her to think this way but she couldn't help it.

She missed her father, anyone she ever wanted to confined in, it wouldn't matter in the end because they all passed away. Hell even Zuzana, with enough time, and enough injuries were taken to her, she'll die, and then Dusk would be left alone in this world all over again. Sure she could continue her search for her brother, visit where they buried their mother and the small rock that was there for their father since they could not bury the body. She could also visit where her old house use to stand, that was now considered one of the most famous graveyards to this day, now made for fallen soldiers without a name. Although she no longer got the money for the burials, and the government thought that it was their land, it wasn't and she did nothing to stop it. Mostly because she did not care about it any longer but the day she went to visit her old home, she would have to force back soldiers in order to see their graves. Luckily they still kept the graves that were there when her house was destroyed. They thought they were fallen soldiers when in reality they where good men and women and even a few children. Ranging from poor to rich beyond imagination but they all had something in common. They were always kind to others and never once tried to kill another and so, she accepted them.

Dusk just sighed as she gently put the doll back in her pouch to try and shake away the painful memories she had of her family and past, something she would never really express in person but she could easily express hopefully on the page. "Well, might as well continue on with the potion, she should be back in time of when I need it, if not I still have my backup." Was all she said to herself and looked over the now boiling cauldron that was giving off a wonderful mint smell, it wouldn't last long as Dusk began to crush some dried root with a mixture of honey. Some old and long forgotten Cramp Berries, made to heal people with severe wounds, she simply tossed in after cutting them in half and a bit of salt and began to stir it as she poured the crushed honey and root into the cauldron, the smell soon changing to sweat, to bitter, soon to smell even worse. 

 


	4. Z- Chapter 4: Time for Answers

Zuzana had finally beaten the bastard in this fight. His crappy apartment now looked even worse, blood stains soaked into the floor, furniture broken, even the fridge had a rather large dent in it. The only reason she managed to reign victorious over this asshole was by taking Dusk's advice. _"If I'm ever into much of an angry rage or bloodlust to listen to reason or really be stopped, don't be afraid to beat my skull in with anything heavy you can find okay? I'll always be fine, I may be unconscious for a bit but, I'll be good."_  Luckily, Dusk's information and advice really paid off for once. Acair was still dead asleep, his head soaked in blood, as well as some of his face, his hair wet from the blood, but thanks to his black hair, it just looked like his hair was wet with water, not blood. She made sure to tightly tie down the brother with any rope she could find. At this point, there was more rope and blood than man, which Zuzana found humorous. Her thought's where tugged away when she heard the gentle moaning of Acair finally waking up. "Ah, Prince Charming is finally awake? About time." Both her gaze and voice ice cold and ready to kill at a moments notice. "How....did you know I would be fine and how do you know my real name?" Was all he mumbled. That she could understand and for once was willing to answer the questions. "If you really are Acair Henderson, I know because I know your sister. Dusk Henderson." As soon as she said that name, his head shot up, all grogginess he had was gone.

"Dusk is alive!? Oh, thank god! How is she doing? Where is she now? Is she okay?" Acair suddenly starting to boil to the brim with questions about his beloved sister. Dusk wasn't wrong....her brother really did love her..she was lucky. "Hold on. I will answer your questions if you answer mine, so mine first or I leave and never return." Her voice still just as ice cold, and Acair simply shut his mouth, thought for a few moments then nodded. "Ask away. I will answer anything possible." His voice sounding rather cheerful, that made Zuzana smile on the inside, but her face and voice were blank now. "This question is more from Dusk herself that I've heard her mutter more to herself than anyone. Why did you leave? Where did you go?" Zuzana was calm but Acair lowered his head rather slowly in what looked like pain, regret, and shame. "She must be so worried...and still looking for me. Untie me please and I'll explain, I want to wash the blood out of my hair. Knowing that you know my sister I won't leave and I'll explain the truth." Was all he said, and Zuzana paused and suddenly smirked. "And if you try to suddenly attack me?" Her voice was calm but he had an answer she didn't expect. "You can kill me. There is a way but it's incredibly hard, I have it on a special knife in my room. I'll even take you to it." Was all he said, and despite all her training, instincts and abilities, she calmly walked over and began to cut the ropes away and as soon as he got up he began to stretch and rub his wrists.

"I'll admit you can tie someone down well. Make's me believe you're one kinky fucker." Was all he said and Zuzana just simply stood their, unamused look on her face as he headed for the bathroom, and sure enough, when she came in, he was shirtless, washing his hair over the tub's faucet. She was right, he was very well built. He'd be good in a fight, probably with more brute strength than how Dusk was with being agile and quick, not to mention this man looked handsome for being related to Dusk, which was really saying something. Her thoughts were torn away from his possible abilities in a fight and to his half blood-soaked, soapy head, making a small smirk appear on her face for a few seconds. "I won't be much longer, help yourself to whatever and I'll explain when I get out, but dam did you really have to tear my house apart too?" He said it rather irritated but all Zuzana did was shrug and began to walk away. "Sorry, I can pay for it, anyways hurry the fuck up or I will kill you." Soon she found herself sitting on the couch, waiting for him to come back as she began to mess with a nearby small random ball, most likely made to help with stress when Acair came out maybe three minutes later with a towel on his head a black T-Shirt slung over his right shoulder , and a beer in his hand as she sat down on the other sofa in front of her with the coffee table in-between them. Well, shattered coffee table at this point. Zuzana couldn't help but look Acair over when he wasn't looking and to busy opening his beer. 

"Okay so, why I left Dusk correct?" As he asked he was drying his hair off and taking a sip from the beer and she just calmly nodded, wanting this to be hurried along as she focused on the conversation at hand. "Why I left her is because a long time ago, our mother Emilia, made a deal with a dark entity that would be, later on, he would come to get something precious from my mother, and instead of giving up my sister as he wanted and both my mother was willing, He instead gave his life for ours. Well, I soon learned that came with a price as well, that he would come back to make a deal with me in exchange for my sister. As a naive kid, I made the deal before asking the price, to make her life easier. Dusk always gave me anything I asked for that she could afford, and any time it was too cold in our shack, after our mother had committed suicide and we had to leave, She would give me her blankets. She would buy special treats for me, made sure I was full before she was. She worked more jobs then I could imagine back then, all to make sure I was well enough, hell she soon made enough money from our old house and that land turned into a graveyard, and her jobs to send me to a decent school. I just wanted her to have a better life so..." Acair passed as he seemed to struggle to keep going, she could understand how it was painful, she didn't say anything as he sat there, his head down, water still dripping from the ends of his hair and a towel around his neck. Even the shirt he had slung over his chest already looked damp but, she didn't mind the view. A full minute or so passed before he took a sip of the beer and went on again. "I made a deal with I later learned was called "The Doll Maker." He likes to make people he's made deals with into dolls, or the ones they care for, only to burn or sell later on. I figure that's what must have happened to my father. So when I learned that at the price of making her life easier..." Acair soon pausing, as Zuzana found herself leaning forward, wanting to hear the end of this more badly than she expected.

"Was the price of her own life, because I treasured her most, he made an agreement that her life would be easier but I could never see her again. I could never send her notes, talk to her. He mostly meant I could never contact her again or he would take her from this earth and I would never hear from her again. So, that night I foolishly made the deal with that price, he sent me home, ready to travel. I made sure to cover her up, keep her warm, give her some food and money and then, I left. Last thing I remember hearing was she gave our old house away to a man who taught me how to disarm or steal. It makes me smile any time I think about it actually and...ever since then, We've never seen each other and I've been trying to make sure of that." Was all Acair said as he went back to drinking his beer, the past clearly painful for him to talk about and for once, Zuzana could understand why. Acair and Dusk had a closer bond then she could have imagined and with that on the line, what happened to Dusk's father. "You can't tell her this." Zuzana's thoughts went quiet as she looked up, only to see a icy glare that would bring death to anyone coming from Acair, like a reflection of her own glare. She would fight him again if need be but she understood why he didn't want Dusk to know. "I understand, and...I won't tell her I promise but, we need to get you out of this town, do you understand me? Dusk is close to this town and that means your house. If she sees you...." Acair put his hand up, to stop her from continuing her sentence. "I know. I know. I will need your help though since you destroyed my house." Acair's smirk, the one that brought trouble was just like Dusks, and now she could see where he got it from, or well who he had gotten it from. 

"Of course, I'll keep her from seeing you. We will leave by sunset tomorrow, meet me by the edge of the woods outside of town and ready to go. Although for now, I need to go. Dusk is most likely getting confused on why I am not back and may head out to look for me soon." As she said it and went to stand, he stopped her for a moment. "Wait, Just..." Acair didn't have to say anything as Zuzana for once let out a small smile. "Dusk is alright, she still secretly looks for you but, she has become a good person despite being an angry bitch all the time." As she said it Acair suddenly went from worried to smiling to the brim with happiness. "She has our father's sudden temper." His voice was kind and calm and although Zuzana wanted to stay and ask more questions about Dusk's past, she didn't and instead left, soon having to get ready to help Acair escape so Dusk wouldn't find her. Something she couldn't believe she was doing but it was for Dusk's sake, if she didn't do it, she would lose someone she saw as a sister by now. Even if it meant Dusk saw her as nothing but a horrible person who would betray anyone when they saw fit, it would be worth it if Dusk would survive. Not to mention he would have to ask what type of poison he was talking about that could kill him, then again it could have been a bluff, but the way he spoke, his confidence...she didn't think he was lying.

 


	5. D - Chapter 5: Good You're Back!

Dusk was rather bored, sitting in the living room reading one of Zuzana's books from her rather large library, but when she heard those doors open, she calmly glanced up and saw Zuzana walking in, the same spring in her step she had come to notice and gotten used to. "Zee Zee, Where the hell did you go? All I needed was fabric!" As she said this, Zuzana pulled out a small basket that held what she needed, but thanks to her taking to long, Dusk was forced to use her back up thread and fabric to finish making what she needed for Zuzana's surprise. "Sorry there was a fight at the market and I thought I'd join in." Zuzana smiled but Dusk immediately could tell the woman was lying. She knew there was no fight at the market because she had one of her personal servants check, and even if she just came back now and her wounds had healed, the servant would have reported something about the fight or at least something behind from it, but Dusk simply smiled. "Awe did Zee Zee finally get to let out her anger?" She didn't plan on telling Zuzana about the servant or the "Fight" That happened at the market. "Yeah, I just pictured everyone was you Sunshine." Zuzana's said as she calmly tossed the small basket of fabric and thread at Dusk's face, her ability to catch it within a single second, not even looking up from her book. "Awe and here I thought you loved me." 

Zuzana simply waved her off and sighed. "So can I go back to writing now, please? I did your stupid little errands you needed me to do. I still don't get why you couldn't have set one of you're special servant's out though?" "I gotta bother you somehow don't I Zee-Zee?" Zuzana didn't smile as she walked away but Dusk simply sighed as she gently got up and began to head for her small office, that was normally connected to her alchemic room, it was more of her study at this point. Dusk only smiling as she didn't even look from the now magically dried fabric she was cutting from with unique scissors she needed in order to make Zuzana's little black widowed stuffed doll. "Dusk. Is there anything you request today?" Her special servant coming in and asking, a special servant that she had picked out herself, telling Zuzana she was just a plain girl who was fast, she didn't know if Zuzana still believed it but it didn't stop her from asking the servant to do dangerous tasks for her for extra pay.

 "Yes. I want you to stalk Zuzana, serve her tea or anything to that degree, I just want to know when she leaves, and please have my motorcycle ready. I suspect she's hiding something important and I plan to know what it is." Was all Dusk needed to say as she set the spider's legs aside and began to measure for the torso, head and even it's little pincers, although she wasn't sure how she would fit them on the small face. She heard the servant bow. "I understand Miss. We will have your bike ready and will tell you instantly when Zuzana leaves. When you're pacemaker beeps, it means she's leaving." Dusk couldn't help but smile and give a nod as the servant left and she continued to work on the small spider.

What was Zuzana planning? Normally any time she caused trouble, Dusk was happy to jump in and help, and of course, Zuzana told her but this time, she had a feeling that Zuzana was hiding something and didn't plan on telling her what it was. Much like the woman's past, then again she couldn't blame Zee-Zee. Dusk never told her about her father but.....those memories were both painful and happy enough as it was. For once, after following Zuzana to see what was up, she planned on getting a little buzz, so she would have to set to make her poison soon. It was her only way she could ever get drunk or wasted if she so pleased, but she had to be careful with a just how much she added because too much could kill her, and she didn't want to die over something so stupid. 

Dusk let out a sigh as she kept on working and kept cutting the fabric, be-ridding of what she didn't need within the blueish orange fire,  it made to destroy this type of useless fabric she could no longer use. She couldn't help but smile though, she felt like her father as she kept making the small spider doll. Working with a smile, making something for someone she did secretly care about, all without having to be paid or working on a deadline. Hopefully, there can be a special event or holiday coming up she could give this to Zee-Zee. Although Dusk wasn't really sure, it may have to be a just "Right Moment" type of gift, she wasn't sure but it didn't matter as she finally cut all the fabric that she needed and soon began to sew the frames first, making sure to add the stuffing in last. Dusk wasn't sure how long this would take but when she was done, she sincerely hoped Zee-Zee would love her new gift.

 


End file.
